This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensers and in particular to a system for providing a pressure boost for the still (non-carbonated) water supply.
It is known to provide such a water boost by adding a separate water pump and water boost tank to the dispensing system.
The present invention provides the same advantages but at a lower cost.